


Camping

by Queenzie



Series: The Dog Brought Us Together [3]
Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Camping, Cheek Kisses, F/M, Gen, Hiking, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Koriand'r had decided that camping with the team would be fun.





	Camping

Koriand’r had decided it would be a fun idea to go camping with the team. It would not only help them grow stronger bonds, but they could have lots of fun trying something new. 

“Everyone packed?” Kori asked once everyone had met in the living room with their bags. 

“Yes ma’am!” Garfield answered, before turning into a wolf and letting out a howl. “Let’s get this party started!”

“Do we  _ have _ to bring him?” Raven spoke up, looking at the changeling. 

Koriand’r just laughed at the two, “Let’s go!”

Outside waiting in a rental van was Dick, who decided to tag along. Everyone loaded their bags into the back and filed inside. Of course, Damian refused to leave Titus home alone and he was going as well. 

The ride lasted about thirty minutes before they found a campground. It was located on a mountain, which made it even more exciting. 

“We’re here!” Dick announced as he put the van in park. 

Everyone got out and gathered their things. They found an open area to set up their tents. Koriand’r and Dick would share one, Jaime and Garfield would share one and Damian and Raven would share one.

“Let’s go hiking!” Koriand’r suggested once everyone had their tents set up. 

The team followed the two adults up the hill as they began to walk along the trail. The sun was in the middle of the sky, slightly beating down on them since there wasn’t a single cloud anywhere. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about it raining. 

“Scarab says it’s hot.” Jaime spoke up, wiping sweat from his forehead, “For once I agree with him.”

“Amen little dude.” Garfield replied to the bug. 

“You guys can save the world but can’t handle a little heat?” Dick laughed at the two boys.

Koriand’r was using her digital camera to take pictures of the scenery around them. “Isn’t this lovely?”

“Not as lovely as you.” Dick replied and gave her a smile. Koriand’r smiled back, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Raven made a gagging noise at the scene, causing Damian to laugh. 

Suddenly, Titus’s attention had been grabbed by a squirrel. “ _ Titus, no _ .” Damian ordered, catching on to what his dog wanted to do. Unfortunately for Damian, Titus didn’t listen. 

Soon after that, poor Damian was being dragged behind his dog, barely able to hang on to the leash. “Dammit!” he groaned as the leash was finally pulled from his hand and out of his reach.

Raven had noticed and followed quickly behind. The rest of the team didn’t seem to notice until both of the teens were out of their sight. 

“Ah!” Raven yelled before crashing into Damian, causing both of them to stumble to the ground and roll downhill. 

“You’re crushing me…” Damian groaned from underneath Raven, opening his eyes to meet her violet ones. He’s never been this close to her before. 

“Sorry.” she apologized before getting off him, “Are you hurt? I’ll heal you.”

Damian just sat up, rubbing his head. “It’s just a few scratches. I’m fine.”

Ignoring his answer, Raven took ahold of his arms and quickly healed his small cuts. 

“You didn’t have to.” Damian insisted, “I told you I was fine.”

“I know, but I felt bad.” Raven replied, “It did no harm to either of us.”

Damian just let out a sigh. He could never win to this girl. 

“Thanks.”

Soon after that, Titus happily retreated back to his owners, going back and forth between them to give them sloppy kisses.

“I really wish I was bigger in size so I wouldn’t be drug around by this beast.” Damian commented and let out a sigh. He was right, Titus had already grown to meet half of Damian’s height. 

Damian got up and extended out a hand, offering to help Raven up. She took his hand and pulled herself up. They both brushed the dirt off their clothes and started walking back uphill, to the trail. 

“Not going to lie, I really don’t want to catch up to the group.” Raven spoke up once they found the trail again.

“Me either.” Damian replied, “We can go back to the tents and wait for them to return.”

Raven nodded in agreement and followed him back to the tents. Damian tied Titus’s leash around a tree, making sure it was secure. The two of them went inside their tent and did stuff to pass the time. Damian decided to draw in his sketchbook while Raven read a book. 

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was growing darker by the minute. 

Suddenly, the two teens were startled by the sound of growling. 

“That sounds like a bear…” Raven quietly spoke up, looking over in Damian’s direction. 

The sound got louder, causing Raven to jump and crawl behind him, holding onto his shoulders. He was a little shorter than her, but she still felt safer like this. 

“I can take it.” Damian assured. He was surprised that Raven was scared by this.

“A bear is ten times your size.” Raven reminded him. 

The two of them held each other as the bear’s growls got louder, and it’s shadow was visible from the inside. 

“If we die, Titus will live with Grayson.” Damian spoke up. 

“Sounds good.” Raven replied. 

When the bear reached the tent, the sound of laughter erupted from outside. 

“Beastboy.” Damian and Raven both growled at the same time. 

They walked out of the tent to find the green boy on the ground, laughing until he was in tears. “Oh I got you guys good!” 

“You’re dead.” Raven fumed, her eyes glowing red. Damian stood beside her and glared down at the boy as well. 

“Ahhh!” Garfield shrieked, “Demons!” 

He got up to his feet and ran while Damian and Raven chased him around, until he finally transformed into a bird and flew into a tree. 

Eventually the rest of the group caught up and met the three at the tent site. Dick had gathered wood to build a fire. Everyone gathered around it and sat down.

“Let us make the s’mores!” Koriand’r suggested, a smile on her face. 

Jaime brought the snacks to prepare the s’mores. 

“I’ve never had one, but I’d love to try it!” Koriand’r said, watching Dick make one. 

“Me either.” Damian replied. 

“You just roast a marshmallow and then put it on a graham cracker with chocolate.” Jaime informed the younger boy. “You’ve really never been out much have you?”

Damian grabbed a stick and stuck a marshmallow onto it, holding it over the fire until he thought it was roasted enough. “Now what?”

“Here.” Raven spoke up, giving him two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate, “Place the chocolate and marshmallow between the graham crackers.” 

After it was made, Damian took a bite of his s’more.

“So what do you think?” Koriand’r asked. 

“Gooey.” Damian answered, before taking another bite. “But not bad.”

The group laughed and ate their snacks as well. Dick fed Koriand’r one and kissed her afterwards. 

“Gross.” Raven quietly commented. Damian just looked over at her and grinned.

Once everyone finished eating, they began telling ghost stories. To everyone’s surprise, Kori’s was the scariest. Garfield even wet himself while listening to it. 

After that they all decided to go to sleep. 

Damian and Raven made sure Titus had some food and water for the night before going inside their tent. 

“Hey, Raven.” Damian spoke up, getting the girl’s attention.

“What is it-” she began, but trailed off when she felt a pair of lips press against her cheek. When he pulled away, she looked at him in confusion and placed her fingers where his lips just were.

“Huh, you didn’t get grossed out.” Damian spoke up. “You are a strange girl.”

 

With that, Damian went inside their tent and left Raven standing out there, a very noticeable blush on her cheeks. 


End file.
